The Beginning of the End
by GreetingsDearie
Summary: Count Dracula wanted Victor Frankenstein's creature for a very different purpose. To bring back his original bride, a woman that was more evil and ruthless than the count himself. Living a life of murder and self indulgence the undead duo intend to bathe the world in blood. Not even Van Helsing himself will be able to stop them. Blood, gore, jealousy and revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**/ Ok, so if anyone is familiar with my other fanfictions I love throwing an OC into the mix and this time will be no different. This particular Dracula is one of the more ruthless ones depicted and I adore that. Strap yourselves in boys and girls off we go.**

He did not love his brides… He felt no warmth in his cold dead heart when he looked at them, there were times as he lay in his coffin at daybreak that he questioned his motives to have them there. They were all very beautiful, they were cunning and cruel… They lusted for blood… These were all things he adored about them. The sexual gratification that came along with three vampire brides was nothing for him to turn his nose up at either, none of this equated to love though. He only ever felt love once in his immortal life… A love that had long slipped through his icy grasp.

The night had not yet begun when he decided to rise, he walked aimlessly throughout the confines of Castle Dracula. There were parts of the castle not even the brides were permitted to enter, parts of the castle reserved for him to sit and contemplate. He ghosted down a stone spiral staircase, it had one solitary room down the bottom. The room was lit by candles 24 hours a day, a solid oak coffin sat in the middle. Each and every time he looked at it he thought for a moment that he may have the will to feel once again. Slowly he opened the coffin lid and peered inside. Even now she took his very breath away. Looking as immaculate as the day she was taken from him he could not resist allowing his fingers to trace over the porcelain contours of her face. The woman that lay in the coffin was a rare beauty. Her skin was as pale and corpse like as his own, her auburn hair framed her slender face and fell all the way down to the bottom of her ribs, it had flecks of orange and red throughout it. Unique, Like her. Her hands lay neatly folded on her stomach, her long pale fingers linked together. She would have looked like she was merely sleeping if it was not for the large silver stake that was protruding from her chest. To remove it would turn her to ash, he had vowed to keep her preserved until he could bring her back.

She was his first bride, his wife when he was still a mere mortal man. He had turned her himself a year after he had been given the devils curse. Love had just been a happy coincidence for them both. As individuals from two pureblood families she knew they were destined to be married from birth. How could he have not loved someone so beautiful? Not only that, she had a fiery will, she was as deadly as he was with a weapon. When he was turned she remained totally devoted to him even though she knew it meant she was no longer going to be able to have children of her own if she did so. He used these other women to try fill the void she left but they never would. It was like she had been born to be a vampire… She was flawless as one of the living dead, humans feared her quicker than they ever feared him. His wife, she was immaculate in every way.

Gabriel Van Helsing has been the one to land the fatal blow that killed his beloved, the mere thought of the man in question made his blood boil in anger. As he closed the coffin lid his jaw clenched tightly. Science had come so far since she passed. How had Victor not thought of a solution yet! But of course, he was starting to realise he finally may have cracked it. Investing in the good doctor was most certainly beginning to pay off. He was creating a creature, a creature Vlad thought could be the key to this entire operation. With this beast he would finally be reunited with her. His brides will be furious, but they will serve a new purpose, they will work as protection for the castle. No human would ever enter Castle Dracula again while she lived… Not unless they were going to be the fine dining for that night. He could feel the heaving weight of the sunlight's presence leaving him, as the moon began to reveal itself in the night sky he knew it would only be a matter of time before his brides woke from their slumber and noted his absence. They were clingy little things, they lived solely for him. He knew he was the absolute centre of their universe. He liked it like that though, he enjoyed knowing there were three very durable creatures at his beck and call. He could tell them to set themselves on fire and they would do it. For him they would do anything. That is why he picked them, he needed mindless broken women that would not back talk him. He knew it was a heartless thing to do but that is what he was. Heartless, he was hollow. Utterly hollow.

Vampires were graceful creatures and he was no exception to this. His feet made no sounds as he walked, it was almost like he was gliding on air. He could already hear his brides rousing from their slumber, on nights like this when his heart felt nothing but sorrow he saw them as mere tiresome little creatures. He had already given Igor strict instructions to send them out into the town to investigate the new visitors that had arrived not hours before. He could not stomach the sight of them today, they were as clueless as they were loyal, they worshipped him blindly, they had no fight in them, no fire! She was irreplaceable like that his first bride. If he did something she did not like he would hear about it. She was smarter than those undead puppets he had created to occupy his time. When they killed it was strategic, it was bloody, it was fun… He was taken out of his abyss of self-loathing by the sound of Victor Frankenstein's shrill voice "It's alive!" He screamed. Had his heart been beating in that moment it would have stopped. He did it, he made the creature!

In the blink of an eye he was by the doctor looking down at the grotesque howling creation pinned to the table. It was an utterly beautiful monster, a mix of countless dead bodies, the stench of death that flowed from it was the sweetest aroma the count had smelled in decades.

"Success! At last Victor!" He said circling the creature with predatory eyes, Victor Frankenstein jumped at the sound of the Counts commanding booming voice. Vlad smirked, the sound of the doctor's erratic heartbeat giving him away to how very scared he still was him. "And not a moment too soon!" The count bellowed, in an instant he was gone once more leaving the doctor and his creation alone, both of them taking a good hard look at each other. A macabre father and son.

The coffin lid was torn from its hinges and flung across the room, Vlad had never opened it fully he was too scared to look at her in her entirety for fear he would lose his mind with grief. He scooped her up like he was handling a fragile piece of glass, feeling her so close to him even in her death like state made a small smile flutter across his pale lips.

Of all the things Victor Frankenstein thought the count would return with a woman was not one of them. His mind was a flurry of curiosity and questions but he valued his life enough to know not to be verbal with his deadly leader.

He placed her on a table with the same gentleness and care he had used taking her out. Strapping her in he even took the time to brush some of her silky locks from her hauntingly beautiful face. His attention turned back to Victor and like a switched had been turned in his head he reverted back to the stern monster everyone had known to fear.

"Prepare the creature!" He shouted, all his cowering minions got to work, powering up the ancient rotting machinery.

"What are you going to do to him count?" Frankenstein countered. It would seem that like a true father and son their bond had formed within seconds of life entering his body.

"The creature is the key, the key to waking her, the key to bringing her back." Vlad said his eyes ghosting back over to her once again.

"When she lives you are free to leave Castle Dracula and take your thing with you." He said in a sickly-sweet tone that just screamed dishonesty.

Electricity buzzed though the castle and into the creature which howled in anger and confusion. The count hooked her up to wires himself, he despised anyone but him touching her. "Soon you will be back with me, my Elizabeta." He whispered. The doctors head shot up at the name. "Elizabeta, your first wife…" He whispered to himself. "No." Frankenstein said his heart racing violently once more. "I will not allow you to bring such evil back into the world. If she lives a cloud of darkness will fall on this earth. I could never allow him to be used for such evil." He said running to unstrap his abomination from the table.

In what felt like less than one second the doctor had been flung across the room "do you think I gave you this laboratory out of the goodness of my heart! Do you think I truly ever believed in your ridiculous theories, in your overly inflated god complex?! You are right to be afraid Victor, for when my wife is whole again death will rain down upon all those that cross our path!" He said grabbing him by his throat with a firm icy grip he lifted him from the ground with ease and slammed him into a wall. The satisfying crunch of some of Victors bones brought a bone chilling smile to his face.

The power was put on full and the creature was raised into the heavens themselves, it screamed and howled in pain as current after current of electricity ran through his body and down into the counts limp bride.

"She is the devil! She must remain dead! Victor said still struggling against his undead opponent. He knew this was his fault, he had ended the world… The counts first wife had a reputation that made even the strongest men feel uneasy in their souls, he had to stop this or die trying.

"No no dear doctor, I am the devil and she is my queen, you know what that means do you not?" Vlad sneered his nose inches from the snivelling fleshy mess before him.

Before there was a chance for either to reply a noise grabbed their attention, the clank of something hitting the ground, a stake to be exact. Turning swiftly on his heels and releasing the doctor from his grasp a loud gasp filled the room as Elizabeta's body became reanimated before them. Her eyes shot open her crystal blue orbs wide and unfocused. The count did not know if he should laugh or cry so instead he passed one more glance to the doctor who was still trying to find his breath on the floor

"Welcome to hell Doctor Frankenstein."

 **/ So, if this is received well I will make this into a whole snazzy series about The Count and his wife essentially destroying everything in its path and facing off with Ana and Van Helsing. I MIGHT change the rating to M at a later date… Perhaps.**


	2. Reborn

**/ Well I have no idea where I am going with this so let's all just wing it and hope for the best!**

Chaos, that was all she could hear around her. Before she even opened her eyes, she knew there would be carnage, it felt like mere moments ago that she was getting a stake mercilessly plunged into her heart. How had she survived? She remembered thinking that this was it, she was finished. Even though she was now lucid the pain in her chest remained, she reached upwards finding feeling in her arms once more… There it was, her undoing. Her slender fingers wrapped around the stake and pulled it from her body. The minute it left her she felt truly alive again. She inhaled fresh air for the first time in what she only assumed to be a long time. As her eyes shot open she could see just how intense the carnage was. Where was she? She was surrounded by fire and screaming, she could hear so much commotion around her it was almost overwhelming. There were things attached to her body, what were they? She pulled them off her frantically, the current that was running through them was making her skin irritated and sore. The first thing that hit her after her eyes adjusted to the harsh light of the laboratory was how thirsty she was. Her throat felt like sandpaper, she felt as if she had not tasted blood in a thousand years, her mind had fogged to what the taste even was… She merely remembered the feeling. She sluggishly sat up her body stiff and sore from the ordeal she had just underwent. She took her surroundings in, she knew where she was now. She was home. This was Castle Dracula, suddenly her mind became clear. Where was he?

She could hear the frantic beat of a human heart in the room with her, she could smell the mortal's terror in the air, it made her happy… Where someone felt terror, her husband could not be far behind. She sat up slowly, her body was stiff and sore… How long had she been like this? How much life had she missed out on? How long had they been separated? Her head felt like it had been subjected to the beating of the century, she reached up and touched her head, her hair felt matted at the back… She became very self-aware in that moment that she did not look as she usually did, she looked dishevelled… She was glad she could not see her own reflection. She was shallow, she liked to look beautiful and usually it was effortless but rotting away in the confines of Castle Dracula had altered that.

Her eyes found the humans, he was scared, very scared, and she could see why. Looming over his shaking frame in a fearsome stance there he was. Just as she had remembered him… Still ensuring dread filled every fibre of the mortal psyche. When he turned to look at her she saw his face soften, in a second the powerful deathly glare had turned into the man she knew better than anyone. For a moment the vampire was gone but the man remained. She had been gone a long time, his reaction to her clued her to that immediately. He looked scared to come near her, why? Suddenly for the first time in her life she felt self-conscious, did she look deformed? Something must have happened to her while she was in her corpse like state. No… She would not think that. Even if she no longer looked as she did he should still be happy to see her as she was him. She felt a small pang of anger enter her heart. How very dare this man not greet her with open arms?

"Vladislaus!" She said the slight irritation evident in her voice.

He looked shocked to hear her speak anything let alone his name, she only ever called him Vladislaus when she was furious with him. It seemed he found the use of his legs when she spoke, she had not risen herself yet for fear she would fall. She was so stiff, so rigid, she truly felt like she had been a dead body. She was getting impatient, he moved towards her slowly, too slowly. Even with his sluggish pace he still looked as graceful as ever. She could see now the fear in his eyes. She had never known him to look at her with fear before… This was a concern. When he was finally face to face with her he used no words for quite some time.

"I did not think it would work." He finally spoke, she could see now, he was full of disbelief that she was here. Had it been centuries? Millennia? How long had they been separated? As always, his voice was music to her ears. She felt like she had only been with him moments ago but to him she knew it was much much longer.

Vlad could not comprehend seeing her awake, awake and furious with him. Just like old times. It was like he was dreaming, he dreamt of this moment often but never did he think it would come true. He truthfully had little faith in Victor, this failure was going to be his perfect excuse to kill him yet here she was. Standing before him once more. His hands reached out to cup her face, he never thought he would see her like this again. If he had the ability to cry in that moment he would have. His heart sang to even hear her say his name angrily. His heart had always belonged to her. Maybe he was not as hollow as he first thought… She was confused, he could see that now. Of course, she was. How could he be so foolish. He could feel her hands going over his own, the anger in her eyes turned to understanding. "I have been gone a long time haven't I?" She whispered self-awareness seeping in.

"Yes."

He whispered his voice thick with sorrow, he pressed his forehead to hers squeezing his eyes shut, she was perfection. Even now, even after all this time. He knew in that moment he would sooner give himself to the harsh rays of the sun than see her even be slightly inconvenienced again. Any other emotions he had been feeling in the moments leading up to this had since vanished, she was here, she was alive, she was his. He opened his eyes to look at her once more a part of him afraid she was going to disappear.

"Can we please get out of this laboratory." She said grimacing at her dank and dark surroundings. He laughed, she liked her comforts, this area of the castle was certainly never her favourite even if she did enjoy doing experiments from within it. He went to pick her up but was halted "I am not an infant I can walk for myself." Ah, she was still so fiery, so independent. She grabbed his forearm and leaned on it before hopping down off the table. He steadied her as she found her feet. She could walk but not very well, she was slower but that was to be expected. She had not fed in quite some time. He guided her up the spiral stone staircase and into their bedchambers. He still felt like this was a cruel dream and any moment now he would awake. He begged the devil it was not so.

He shut the door behind them and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, he had been aching to hold her in his arms from the moment he was forced to put her in that coffin. His chin rested on top of her head, he inhaled deeply her scent intoxicating his senses. She smelled the exact same, sweet and exotic like a rare flower. "You need to feed." He muttered.

"All in good time." She said some strength coming back into her voice. She took a step back from him and when he looked into her beautiful face she looked angry once more.

"What is that smell on you." Oh no.

"It smells like other females, females that are not me" She said through gritted teeth. Of course, he would be covered in the scent of his brides they were constantly all over him like a rash.

"Well I can explain everything."

"Go on then, have at it." She said her hands going to her hips as she looked at him expectantly. She was going to go insane, she was going to burn down half of Romania with him in it. He knew her better than anyone she was just as jealous and just as possessive as he was.

"You have been gone a long time, I got lonely I thought I would never see you again" He reasoned with her, there was no reasoning here. He could see her delicate hands balling up into fists. This would not be a pleasant sight to behold.

"Where are they now?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"In the town, checking something for me."

"When will they be back?"

"I do not know. Elizabeta, please… They mean nothing to me." He said grabbing her hands.

"They mean nothing to you? So, you will not be upset when I murder them?"

He swallowed hard, he knew that was coming how could he not. He would not refuse her the pleasure of killing them. Truthfully, he felt very little for them. They had been a welcome distraction for him but he no longer needed distracting.

"Sweetheart, tear them limb from limb, torture them… Do what you will. I made them because I needed to. I feared I would die without you. I lost the will to live, to feed, to kill. Without you I am nothing, I am no one. I contemplated walking out into the sun so many times but I knew you would have not been happy with me taking the easy way out. So, I did not and I thank the devil and all his demons I did not falter or we would never have been reunited." He spoke from his heart, from his own cold dark soul… He would throw himself at her mercy if that was what it took. Even if she was furious with him at least she was alive.

He did not know what it was that he said, but something resonated with her because seconds later she had mustered enough strength to grab his face to her and kiss him hard. His heart felt like it was going to drop out onto the floor beneath him. She tasted like his human life, she tasted like everything he had ever lost and ever gained as both a man and a vampire. When he kissed her, he was always more man than beast and this time was no exception. He rarely permitted his brides to kiss him. Kissing was something personal, something you did when you loved someone. He did not love them, the woman in his arms was the only thing in this life he had ever cared about. Time slipped away as they stood on that spot, he got lost in her very essence. It was only when he felt her uneven breaths against his lips that he unwillingly pulled away from her.

"You must feed, you are weak." He urged her. "I shall, I must." She agreed.

He did not want her to go to the town and see his brides. Not yet, not while she was not at full strength.

"I will go get you someone, please… Do not leave this room I will be but a few moments." He said with pleading eyes. As a general rule she never ever did what he asked her to but he was hoping this time she would help him out. He did not desire to leave her but he could not risk losing her over something as simple as not getting enough blood.

"Fine, but hurry." She frowned placing one last tender kiss on his lips. He nodded and flung open the window, he would move faster than time itself to get back to her.

She watched him leave her mouth still tingling from his kisses. She needed to feed before she went face to face against those women. She would make him pay for that, for him thinking any number of women could replace her. She would teach that husband of hers a lesson when the time came.

"Their bedroom looked exactly the same, untouched. She could tell by the scent in the room that he had not been sleeping here, had the roles been reversed she too would have been unable to sleep in the coffin she once shared with him. She wished she had a reflection so she could see just how awful she looked. She could not mull over such trivial things for long, he had not been gone more than five minutes when he was back this time with a terrified man in his grip.

He looked no older than 40 years old. A perfect age, his blood would be rich and smooth. She could feel her gums itch at just the sound of his terrified heartbeat. "I got you your favourite my treasure, a family man." Her love said his sadistic smile beaming through as he aggressively shoved the man in her direction. He was a blubbering mess, he fell to her feet begging for his life. She could not help but laugh, as if begging could save him now.

"Please I have a family."

"You have a family? Well why didn't you say so? When I am finished killing you I will be sure to kill them too, I just love keeping things like this in the family." She grinned. She yanked the human up her fangs slowly descending, her blue eyes turning bright and icy. She could not wait one second more. She plunged her fangs into his neck groaning as the hot thick blood filled her mouth. She drank in full heavy gulps her strength returning with every second of this man's life she drained away.

Magnificent, that was how she looked as she fed on this human. She was always a better vampire than him. This was her destiny, she was made to become a creature of the night. As she drained the pathetic mortal he could see the change in her. Her skin was softer, her hair smoother and more defined, the colour deepening to a more vibrant flaming red, even her scent changed. She smelled dangerous, she smelled like a predator. As she drained the last of the human dry she let his spent corpse fall to the floor. Her plump lips were now stained red. He all but ran to her kissing her lips like he was a dying man and this was the last kiss he would ever have. She tasted like blood, she tasted like death. She was back.

She got out of the horrible rags she had been staked in and back into one of her old outfits. She kept it simple, dressed in all black to match her love she wore a fitted corseted style shirt and form fitting pants. She placed a long velvet style overcoat on that synced in at the waist to finish her look and just like that she was reborn. She was herself once more. She could hear the wails of those women returning, they were grief stricken… Something must have gone wrong in the town. She looked out the window watching the two feminine forms flying back into the castle grounds. She felt his presence from behind her but she dare not turn around.

"Tell me they meant nothing to you." She said sternly.

"They meant less than nothing to me." He whispered kissing the side of her neck.

"Good, because I want to make them suffer." She grinned.

She was creative in how she made those that irked her suffer, and these women would feel her full wrath. She would make sure they would never so much as gaze in the direction of her beloved again. Her mind games were legendary and she was going to put them to good use.

"Let the games begin."

/ **Soooo what do we think. Chapter 3 is going to be one hell of a show down. How will the brides react to their masters cold reception? What will they do when they realise Van Helsing is back in town? Revenge methinks.**


	3. Confrontations

**/ JESUS. This took a thousand years to upload thanks to and their total bullshittery all day today. GET IT TOGETHER. I have been really feeling this story lately, I know a good few of you guys follow more than one of my stories so you know I have two significantly larger fanfictions but I am currently drafting two very huge chapters for both of them so this has been a delightful little palette cleanser in between. I also just love OC's that are as nasty as this lovely lady. Enjoy!**

She would be putting an end to this fuckery immediately. These women had no idea who they were dealing with. When it came to her husband she was borderline demonic. One of them had been killed by a new stranger in the town… This made her happy but also disappointed, that one would get away with having her husband. She would be unable to inflict the psychological warfare on her that she had planned for the other two. It was a bonus that they would be grieving their fallen sister, they would be looking to Vlad for comfort, comfort he would not be giving them should he value his life. She sent him downstairs to them. She would make her entrance in due time. She wanted to enjoy this, savour it. There would be no rushing.

Igor limped his way into the room bringing some more of her personal affects up from the laboratory. "Igor is most pleased to have you back, mistress. The master is most pleased." He said in his gritty worn voice. "Why thank you Igor I am happy to be back amongst the living dead. Please, do tell me… How long has the master had the brides?" She quizzed sitting on the window ledge so she would be closer to the shrivelled up hench mens eye level. For a moment he looked unwilling to say, but she had also been his mistress in life. He obeyed them both with equal measure. "Mistress had been slain many years when the master stumbled upon Verona, the first bride. She attended one of the master's masquerade balls, he turned her that very night. Next came Marishka… Verona brought her to the master upon his request, today she was slain in the town by a stranger dressed all in black. The youngest, Aleera… The master turned because her hair reminded him of the mistress." He said a crooked hand motioning to her. She could feel her temper rising at these details, she knew he had been vulnerable. One thing she knew about her husband was that he always needed company. He had never truly been alone in his entire life. "Thank you, Igor you have been most helpful." She said as she ghosted past one of her most loyal servants.

She could once more move with the grace and elegance she had been lacking hours before, she was ready now to put these women in their place. She silently made her way down the stairs halting before the last step "we lost Marishka!" One bellowed, she could hear their pathetic weeping bouncing off the walls of her home… She could feel venom in her mouth at the mere thought of these awful females in her home.

"She died well, there was no need for Marishka to remain with us anymore. It is for the best she left. One less bride to get caught in the cross fire." Vlad said in a dismissive tone that made those awful women screech in shock and sadness. "My lord, have you no heart!" One of them bellowed. She smirked vindictively, this was her moment.

"Yes, he does, and it belongs to me." She said with confidence as she slowly emerged from the shadows. The tired and almost bored look her husband had been wearing on his face moments before had turned into a look of sheer delight at seeing her back to her true self.

"You got another bride already!" The younger one exclaimed. Elizabeta looked them up and down with distaste, they were beautiful women but she knew they still paled in comparison to her.

"I did not get another bride. I will never require a bride again. Why do I need brides when I have my wife?" He said an arm wrapping around her slender waist. The elder bride clued immediately who she was. "You died. I saw your body in the crypts." She said the horror of this moment sinking in. She could feel Vlad tense beside her at these words, no doubt he had made her resting place off limits to these women and they had not respected his wishes. Of course not, creatures like these women were always horrible selfish little things. Like needy overgrown children they required attention 24 hours a day. Well not anymore. She stepped away from her husband's tight grip and sauntered towards them both. They looked like they wanted to rip her to shreds. Good.

"Ladies there will be changes around here. I am aware you have kept my husband company in my absence but I am back now and let us not fool ourselves. You were merely being used as cheap imitations of myself." She said with a grin. Oh, they did not like that. They did not like that for one moment.

"The master loves us how dare you!" The younger one exclaimed, fiery little thing… Shame she would have to kill her that one had the potential to be ruthless.

"What she says is true. There is room in my heart for one woman and that is the woman that stands before you. Now we are reunited you will take on a new role in the castle, assisting Igor in the protection of the lands surrounding Castle Dracula." He said with a smile. She was enjoying this greatly, the betrayal these females felt was everything she wanted and more. They would pay for having his affections all these years.

"We are BRIDES how can you ask us to lower ourselves to such a level!" The older one… Verona? Said. She had not bothered to even really remember their names. Why should she they were not important, they were going to be the hired help in her castle nothing more.

"Oh, sweetheart we are not asking you to do anything. We are telling you. You were made to serve my husband and serve him you shall. Your purpose in this life was to make his easier and so you will. If you know who I am then I assume you know what I am capable of… Do you honestly want to try and best me? Against the wishes of your precious master?" She asked in the most condescending tone she could possibly muster. Oh, how she wished for one of them to challenge her. She would ruin them in seconds. They were looking from her to back behind Vlad, she could only imagine the look he was giving them because they let out the most grief-stricken howl she ever did hear.

She knew they could not leave him, when one turns a human they become somewhat obsessed with their maker. It was one of the reasons he had been unwilling for the best part of a year to turn her himself. He had feared she would lose her individuality, her independence. For some reason she did not turn into one of his doe eyed servants when she made the transition from mortal to immortal. If anything, they had butt heads more in the centuries that followed her decent into vampirism. It just made her more certain that they were meant for each other. That their destinies were to become creatures of the night.

"I am not like you two. I do not follow this mans every whim I do not trail after him like a mindless infant. That is what makes you two brides and me a wife. I mean look at me, in what reality would the great Count Vladislaus Dracula pick two lovesick brainwashed little girls over the woman that has destroyed more than one village in my time simply because I was bored and wanted a reaction out of him. Do not be pathetic, I do hate to see women of my own species act so ridiculous over a man. Where is your independence? Where is your passion for life? For death? For the destruction of the human race! You cannot see past serving your master. How… Unfortunate." She said her icy irises looking the women up and down in a slow deliberate fashion.

"Besides, what self-respecting woman, vampire or mortal, would dress… Like that. Who was your inspiration? The whore of Babylon?" She sniggered. She knew her words could cut deeper than any knife or stake ever would. She would enjoy torturing them, this was only the beginning.

"You say these things to hurt us, to prove your point that you are in fact superior to us in every way. But, you have something much bigger to worry about than making us feel more worthless than the master already has." Verona said in a bellowing sorrowful voice.

"The stranger in town, he killed you once Elizabeta and he can certainly kill you again."

In an instant Vlad was beside her instinctively pushing her body behind his "you lie in my presence Verona how dare you speak of such matters!" He said angrily causing the two brides to recoil in terror.

"We can tell you no lies master, what my sister says is true. Van Helsing has returned to Transylvania."


	4. History lesson

**/ YOU GUYS, my country has basically shut down thanks to a nice big snow storm. The buses aren't running, no trains, businesses are closed. INCLUDING my job! Aw yiss I have a snow day for the next few days thanks to the delightful storm Emma which means all these fanfictions are gonna get updated the fuck up. Its just me my laptop and the fridge for the next two days so buckle up! Also, should I change this to an M rating? I mean I know they are vampires and they are 10000000% gonna bang but do we wanna see it? Let me know**

He had dismissed them immediately, Gabriel Van Helsing… Back to torment him once more. This time he would be ready. He would not lose his beloved again. Not for one singular waking moment. Even looking at her now he longed to pull her close to him. She was his truest obsession, every waking moment she was in his thoughts and when he shut his eyes she invaded his dreams. It had always been this way, he had feared she had put a spell on him when he was a human man, he felt like a human man still when in her presence. Unworthy of her love, unworthy of her affections. To everyone else he was the fearsome Count Dracula, but to her he was her most devoted slave. He could see she was thinking, he could tell by how her brow was furrowing. She was not even back a full day and she was already her truest self once more, she always looked the most beautiful to him when she was plotting and planning. It was clear she was plotting the demise of Van Helsing. Something they would both relish greatly.

"I think you should pay him a visit, comoara mea." She said her glistening sultry eyes finding his. He felt a tightening in his chest at her speaking in their mother tongue, she had always called him her treasure. To hear it on her lips once more was almost too much for him to bear. But, there were more drastic things at stake than his carnal desires, they would be sated later. He would make sure of that. He did not like the idea of leaving her in the castle alone, why had she not suggested to come along? His beloved was smart, she was always the better strategist… She must have her reasons for wanting him to go alone.

"My sweet, how could I possibly leave you alone so soon. My heart will not allow me to be without you for a single moment." He said gracefully moving across the room to take her smooth elegant hands in his. "How could you ask such a thing of me." He whispered his forehead lightly touching hers. "If I am there, you will be distracted, the stake cannot kill you like it can me. I know you will come back to me alive, if I am there. That could not be the case. Go, see what he knows. He was a human man when he killed me. I have been in that coffin in our crypts for decades. Either he has returned a very old man or he too has found a way of gaining life everlasting." She whispered. He could feel her plump lips brush against his own causing a low and guttural growl to emit deep from within his chest. Oh, she could play him like a fiddle. She was also very right. If she was with him he would be showing weakness, he would appear vulnerable in the face of his enemy. This he could not abide.

"Igor informed me he is staying with Ana Valerious. He keeps terrible company." He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke these words her lips ghosting along his sculpted defined jawline.

"I will go, as always you are right. But when I return, and return I shall, I will take you to our bed chambers and will not permit you to leave until we are surrounded by nothing but carnage." He said his tone becoming husky and harsh as he caught her lips against his own his fingers knotting in her brilliantly vibrant hair. He was blessed by the devil himself to have such a goddess come undone in his arms. Her fingers were entwined in the front of his shirt as he pulled away ever so slightly.

"Well then, you better hurry, _comoara mea_ "

Being in his true beastly form as he whizzed through the air was so liberating, he rarely did it anymore. Very little truly gave him excitement anymore… Until today that was. He circled the Valerious home, a home he had once dwelled in himself. He could hear two heartbeats inside. One was soft, slow… the heartbeat of a sleeping human. The other ones was normal, if not a little quicker than usual, someone who was alert. A heartbeat he was familiar with. Van Helsing. He could feel rage burning in him, he wanted nothing more than to plunge through the glass and take his rotten life for swiping his beloved from him all these years. Even now in his moment of fiery fury he longed to have her with him. He entered the castle quietly his body returning to the form of a man once more. He could smell his scent now as he was in the room. He could have his vengeance in seconds. Oh, how he wanted it. How he craved it. All in good time. He had to be patient. He never thought he could be patient when it came to the wellbeing of his love but she had really given him no choice in the matter.

He walked through what was once the great hall silently, his fingers tracing along the cold stone wall as he did so.

"Gabriel." He called lightly.

"Oh Gabriel."

A silver dagger flew towards him, how fun he was throwing his little toys. He caught it with great ease. Wrapping his fingers around the blade he snapped it in half effortlessly. The tense gaze of Gabriel Van Helsing finally met his. He had not aged a day since their last encounter all those years ago. He wanted to laugh, his wife as usual was always right. When wasn't she. She had known there was more to this than meets the eye and she was correct.

"Count Dracula I presume." He said looking the count up and down. He assumed? As if he did not know who he was… He did look bewildered… Did he not know who he was? This just got better and better. He was going to be made suffer and he wouldn't even realise why.

"When I heard you were back in town I just had to pay you a visit, it also seems you will need a little history lesson as well." He said that almost theatrical tone returning to his voice. He forgot how good it felt to play with the humans, the darkness he had long since denied himself was returning. It felt good.

"Back? I have never been here before. I know all about you and your mind games they will not work on me. You are just another creature I have been sent to get rid of. Nothing more."

Oh, how Vlad laughed. A deep hearty laugh.

"Nothing more? Oh, that is funny. You know Gabriel, when I was a human man I lived in this very castle. It was here at my family's annual yule tide ball I met a woman. A woman with hair like fire. I could not stop staring at her, she was the most magnificent creature I had ever seen. I remember when our eyes locked I felt as if I was drowning in her sea blue pools… I danced with her all night and for weeks after she invaded my every waking moment. I pleaded with her family to allow me to court her. I knew she was already to be married but I did not care. I was a great warrior; my family were royalty and we were of course very rich. They accepted, at first, she would not see me… She teased me for weeks… But I waited for her. When we married I felt like I had been blessed by god himself. Alas it was not god that held my favour. For on the battlefield lucifer himself spoke to me, he spoke to me of life everlasting, of power beyond my wildest dreams… Of the ability to create an army so strong I could take the world. When I took this great gift, and turned from man into monster she stayed with me. If anything, she loved me even more. She had a darkness inside her that made mine pale in comparison. If I was the son of the devil then she surely was his queen. When I turned her myself she became my existence. I woke for her, I killed for her, I fed for her, I burned cities to the ground all for her. Even now Gabriel I stand before you in this place, for her."

"why do you tell me such things I have no desire to hear." Van Helsing said his hand going to the pistol holstered in his belt.

"Because, Gabriel. You killed her."


	5. Deal

"I have never even met you before how could I have killed this woman, you speak lies to me. Well you will not get in my head, I am going to end this right here right now." Van Helsing uttered taking a stake from under his coat, a silver stake. It was so very similar to the one that he plunged into his wife that he could feel himself going blind with rage. He was before him in seconds his hands around the stake he impaled himself through the heart his eyes never leaving the mans he once called friend.

"You cannot kill what is already dead, Gabriel." He whispered ripping the stake from his body and tossing it across the room. Van Helsing seemed taken aback by this, clearly, he was used to vampires turning to ash when staked through the heart. He was not just any vampire though. He was THE vampire and nothing as trivial as an injury to the heart would be his undoing.

"I have no intention in killing you tonight Gabriel, you will suffer for your crimes against myself and my wife. Your suffering will take time, and we have all eternity. Maybe along the way I can even give you some reminders about who you really are, and who you really are I can assure you is not a man of god." Vlad said with a laugh. He would enjoy toying with this man. He would learn the hard way that no one crosses him or his wife and gets away with it.

"I may have a dark past but no more, now I am on the right side of the law and on the right road to save my immortal soul. Unlike creatures like you."

"Soul? Gabriel, you have no soul! Do you think you have aged as gracefully as you have without paying a price? When your day of judgement comes it is not the pearly gates you will walk towards. You will enter nothingness. You will enter total oblivion. Never ending darkness. That is what awaits those without a soul."

"And I should know." The melodic feminine voice of his beloved rang out. His grin only widened… He knew she would be unable to stay away. Unable to resist the pull of playing with a human's primitive brain. She emerged from the darkness the moonlight highlighting those enchanting eyes as she walked towards them both stopping next to Vlad.

"Gabriel, the last time I was this close to you… You were plunging a silver stake into my chest. How very rude of you, I do hope your manners have improved since then." She said her eyes looking him up and down. It gave the count great pleasure to see the steely resolve of Gabriel Van Helsing turn into something else entirely. He was surprised.

"You… I know you." He whispered.

Of course, he remembered his wife, how could anyone forget such a beauty. He would have been offended had he not shown some recognition towards her. She had a face that would make a man start wars for her.

"I am so glad you remember me, it would be quite offensive to be murdered by someone and then forgotten." She said taking a step towards him, Van Helsing looked ever so nervous now. His face was vacant, he was trying to place where he knew her from.

"He is trying to remember where he saw you before my darling." He said amusement in his voice.

"You cannot recall? Shall I remind you Gabriel? All those years ago when I was just a human woman like any other?" She sniggered. "You never took it well that my family stopped our courtship in favour of him, did you?" She said her eyes drifting back to him, his cold dead heart sang when she looked at him, it sang even more knowing that she was playing a very nasty game with their most hated foe.

"This isn't true. I have never even been here before!" Van Helsing bellowed his emotions getting the better of him. This made them both laugh, laugh at how uncomfortable he was, laugh at his foolishness. He was going to learn a very difficult lesson indeed. She stood toe to toe with Van Helsing now which made Vlad very uncomfortable, his wife was cunning and smart and she could handle herself in battle but seeing her so close to the man that ended her life brought fear into his heart. He would not lose her. Not again.

"You will learn very quickly that I am telling you nothing but the truth. Your suffering will just be beginning. You are a man of god yes? Well feel the weight of all the souls we will kill on your conscience Every human life we take will be in your name, and the world will know this is your fault. I have been gone too long, now the world will suffer for it. The streets will be drenched in blood, the world will fear our name. And, we have a weapon now. A key. No matter how many times you kill me… I will come back again and again and again." Her words were dark, the very pinnacle of evil. It made his skin crawl in the most delightful way.

"Come here my darling." He said extending an arm to her, her sudden stern glare softened as she looked to him. She practically floated across the floor next to her husband's side. His arm wrapped possessively around her waist as her nose trailed along his jaw breathing in his scent.

"Gabriel, this is something you cannot win. We are going to ruin this world including your precious church. Your precious god. We are going to turn this world into one where the humans hide in the shadows. I have been hidden for too long. I am Vladislaus Dracula, the son of the devil himself and this world will pay for taking my wife from my side. Starting with you!" He said his eyes turning once more into a blaze of fury.

"I will not allow either of you demons to taint this earth with your evil." He warned.

"Oh, we will start with your little Princess Anna. Staying in her happy home I see" Elizabeta smirked. She wanted nothing more than to drag her from her chambers this instant and make an example of her but that would be rushing things.

"I have already made short work of her pesky brother. She will be an easy kill. Maybe I will even turn her, how would it hurt you Gabriel? To see her turn into one of my devoted followers?"

"Now sweetheart, do not give him any spoilers. He will learn just how cruel we can be in time." His darling said her delicate fingers trailing up and down his chest.

He pulled his eyes from hers for a moment to glare back at his greatest foe. "Enjoy tonight Gabriel, from tomorrow we will be turning this land into hell on earth. Tomorrow destruction will begin."

He wrapped his arms entirely around his sweet wife and once more transformed into the fearsome beast he truly was flying out a nearby window shattering it to smithereens. Together they would annihilate this earth and everyone in it.

Van Helsing did not know what had just happened. Why did he not just fight them? Was it because what they said was true? Did he know them? Had he killed her? He remembered nightmares featuring that woman's face. Her face haunted his dreams… Could he have truly been here before? Could he have lived a life where he regarded those heathens as his friends? No! It was impossible, they were trying to gain the upper hand by tricking him. For a moment it was working, no more. He would vanquish those beasts even if it killed him.

He had to prepare, he had to get ready. They looked like they were going to be as true as their word. He would not allow anyone to die for his sake. He would make them pay. He was about to turn and head down the stairs to load himself with weapons when two more appeared. They were the two he had fought in the town earlier in the day. Well they would not get away now. He pulled his pistol ready to fire at will when the dark haired one stopped him.

"Please! Wait! We have come to… Talk."

"Talk? Why would I want to talk to you monsters?"

"It's the master, that woman… She has turned him against us. He doesn't love us anymore since SHE came back. Please. We will help you. We will do anything we just want her dead."

"Well I am no help to you. I intend to kill them both in cold blood. I don't think you will aide me in killing your precious master."

"We can go back to killing each other once she is gone. We want the master back. She needs to go, she will kill us we are certain of it."

"They said something about a key. What did they mean? She said she could not die. That she would keep coming back."

They both looked at each other suddenly feeling unwilling to talk, after a few moments of awkward silence the red haired one piped up.

"Dr Frankenstein made a creature, the master used the creature to bring that woman back. She will not remain dead with that creature around."

"Alright then, I will offer you this, get me into the castle. I will destroy the creature myself. With the creature gone she will not come back when I finish her. Then, we can all go back to murdering each other. Do we have a deal?"

The two passed glances, it was unheard of for them to go against the wishes of their master but they craved his love and now his love was given to only one.

"We have a deal."

 **/ Ooh shits bout to hit the fan. So, from the next chapter on this will be changed to an M rating for violence, blood, perhaps some sexy bits so if that's not your cup of tea I would suggest moving on. Besides, it's a vampire story what did y'all expect?!**


	6. The plan

**/ No, your eyes are not deceiving you. I have returned! Apologies on essentially evaporating in the middle of this ya girl got lazy but I am back and shall be back throughout Christmas! Anyway, thanks for the patience, I will not bore anyone with the details of my absence, back to the killing!**

In her dreams she could see horrors, as a rule she liked horrors, in fact she loved them. But alas, these horrors were ones that impacted herself and her love. On occasion the dark lord did grant her the gift of having small sporadic bursts of images into the future. Usually, they were nothing that one could decipher but tonight, tonight he blessed her with a joyous bounty.

She could see Gabriel, he was with that horrible Anna Valerious and those vile women her husband had dared call brides before her return. The air stank of treachery, wolves were set upon them… The brides tried to protect Vlad, but it would seem Gabriel had double crossed them, she could feel the terror in her own black heart as her husband fought against the vicious beast whilst still trying to shield her. Anna ran towards her with a silver stake, ready to end her immortal life once more. She felt a true sense of hopelessness overwhelm her, just as she was about to die yet again her eyes shot open.

Her breathing was laboured and stressed, it took her a moment to realise she was in the warm embrace of her beloved. His arms locked protectively around her as he slept. Her head rested steadily on his chest once more as she attempted to process what had been shown to her. She knew betrayal when she saw it, and this was a betrayal most foul. It would appear that these… women would be more than a minor inconvenience. She could feel her powers strengthen with the appearance of a full moon. The moment the moon reached its apex in the sky her beloved awoke.

"You wake before the moon now?" He quizzed as he rose them both from their icy slumber. She did not wish to tell him what she had seen yet, she would tell him soon enough, but for now she wanted to have fun. She wanted to play games with people. She wanted them to know that their sleepy little village was about to become the new entrance to hell on earth.

"You sleep too late, I wake right on time." She smirked as she looked out the window into their lands below. She felt his arms wind around her waist as she gazed out onto the tranquillity of the night.

"It is a most dreary night." He mumbled.

"I know, it is perfect." She said with finality.

"He will be ready for us my sweet."

"And we will be ready for him, he wants the creature. He wants it so that he can kill me and keep me dead. I feel if we keep him occupied in the village, he will not have the time to busy himself with the creature…" She trailed off.

"Ah…" He said the grin evident in his voice.

"Bring your two little whores, I would like them to see whom exactly they are dealing with."

"I do not want them there, they will only distract me with those terrible wails of anguish they insist on releasing." He grumbled.

"I like hearing them cry, it is like music to my ears." She whispered turning to look at him. "I do not trust them, and neither should you so please, bring them." She said placing a light kiss upon his lips.

He could never tell her no, no matter how hard he tried he would never muster the words. His sweet wife's instincts were always correct, he knew to trust them. "If that is your wish then I must grant it my treasure."

The village was on quiet alert, news spread quickly of the return of Elizabeta Dracula. Stories of her had been passed down through the generations, she was like the boogie man to the local people. Many wished to leave but alas did not have the funds or transport to go. Many of them began to resent their leader Anna Valerious. She was the one that made them stay and fight, all the vampires wanted was her gone, she seemed to care very little about the body count of her people if it meant her family had peace. They were beginning to see her reasons were more selfish than honourable.

It did not take long for someone to come upon the beastly silhouettes of the count and his brides in the skies above. The village bell soon chimed to alert everyone of the danger accompanied by the screams of the locals as they ran to the safety of their homes. They landed in the middle of the square, their screams like the sweetest music to their ears. Elizabeta turned to the two betrayers "do not go wandering you two." She ordered much to their chagrin.

"Do you hear their screams my love? They scream only for you." Her beloved chimed to her.

"I think it is time to remind the people of this town who are in charge here, and it certainly isn't Anna Valerious."

Carnage and destruction were as natural to the undead couple as drinking blood to survive. The dark lord had chosen the count for a reason. He saw the greatness he and his queen could accomplish on earth and his deed would be done. "On this the night of the winter solstice we shall sacrifice the blood of these mortals, their blood will bring forth a new era for this wretched earth. An era of destruction. Starting with right here! Kill as many villagers as you can! See how long it take for their princess to come and save them!" Vlad bellowed grabbing his wife's hand and placing a soft kiss on top of it.

"We will kill many but, we will also show them that this place would be better with us in charge. If the people turn against her she will be ours… Then we will rule these lands once more." She said her eyes alight with excitement from the adventure they were about to embark on.

"Make no mistakes my treasure, I will not rest until you are queen once more. And when you are the world will be ours. Men will fall to their knees before us. We will crumble towns we will crumble entire cities. We will make the world into a playground for the undead. And it is all going to start right here, right now with this moment." Vlad said as he grabbed a terrified woman by the throat as she ran past them.

"Sweet woman, where is your princess and her new friend? She seems more preoccupied with getting to Castle Dracula than helping you here? What a peculiar leader, no? But then again, we should thank her. For now, we will feast on your blood and dance to the rhythm of your dying heart while she runs away… How very… Monstrous…" Elizabeta laughed running a long nail down the side of the woman's cheek until blood began to pour slowly from the wound. The scent of the sweet crimson nectar was more than either of them could possibly bare.

"Do you hear how her heart beats my darling? You can almost feel the vibrations of her terror coming from it. All for you." He whispered to her as his fangs descended.

"No, my love, all for us. Today marks the start of a new era for Transylvania. To break the leader, we must take her followers."

"Then take them we shall."

/ **Now I know this is mild for now. But I have to wean us all back into the madness of this world. Fear not though, the next chapter is gonna get messy… In the literal and figurative sense of the word. Anna and Gabriel are going to receive new roles and let's just say they are not as high brow as the ones they currently have. Also, it actually is the winter solstice today so happy winter solstice, I hope everyone did something pagan today.**


End file.
